


[Good Omens] Tequila Sunrise

by LazarusR



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazarusR/pseuds/LazarusR
Summary: *R18，非典型ABO（A主动发情）*Alpha! Crowley/ Omega! Aziraphale*时间设定在S01E06后*非典型（有私设）ABO：无法控制发情的并不是omega而是alpha。Alpha在发情时极度缺乏安全感，会筑巢甚至变成哭包，信息素会引诱omega进入易感状态以便交媾。





	[Good Omens] Tequila Sunrise

 

世界末日被终止可以说是不得了的大事，从为此付出的代价就能看出来：一条燃烧的公路，险些发射的核弹，当然还有一间古书店和一辆宾利——也就是说，Aziraphale不得不和Crowley坐晚班公交离开那个万恶之源一般的空军基地，而此刻Aziraphale突然意识到自己真的无家可归了。

“没有阵营，没有书店，没有宾利。”他看着Crowley，笑容一如既往，只是橄榄绿色的眼中还是露出一点失落，被一旁的Crowley捕捉到了。

“所以这样你就可以毫无顾忌地住在我家了，不是吗？”Crowley挑起一边眉毛，从墨镜上方看着天使。而且你还有我，Crowley忍住了后半句话。

“哦Crowley，”天使露出悲悯的微笑，Crowley知道他被感动了，“谢谢你的收留——或者寄宿？但是应该不是毫无顾忌吧……我是说，至少你是个Alpha而我是——”

“Omega，天使，我记得，”Crowley一挥手，“可你看看，你们Omega又不会发情，你很安全，而我上次发情期好像还是在19世纪我不得不起来上厕所那次。太久了，久到我都不知道Alpha发情是什么样。我是说，再可怕还能有世界末日可怕吗？”

最后这句话应该打消了不少Aziraphale的疑虑，所以很显然，当晚天使在恶魔kingsize的大床上睡了个好觉（好到Aziraphale甚至怀疑自己有没有把口水流到Crowley的枕头上），而Crowley去睡了客厅。当然客厅的植物受到了不小的震撼，从他们第二天青翠欲滴的叶片上就能看出来。

 

第二天的世界回到了正轨，包括M25公路火海中的无辜人类，天使的书店和恶魔的宾利车。两人变成对方的模样去对方阵营里参观了一圈之后（Crowley抱怨天使们居然也会通过绑架的手段带走他们口中变节的叛徒），获得了六千年来真正的一段平静。Aziraphale甚至开始计划和Crowley去个陌生的地方转一转，也许是中国，至少他品尝过的华人餐厅让他对这个国家的食物产生了极大的兴趣。拉丁美洲也不错，不知道Crowley会不会喜欢那里的酒。Aziraphale这样想着就拨通了Crowley的电话，可传来的只是他语音信箱里的臭屁留言提示，一连三次都是这样。

Aziraphale有些不安了，他去过地狱，他知道那些恶魔们会做出什么事，他不怀疑恶魔们会冒着圣水的风险跑去再制裁一次Crowley。这样想着Aziraphale穿上了外套，用了个小小的奇迹把自己送到了Crowley的公寓门前。

Aziraphale敲了三下门便推门而入，他也不知道为什么自己这么紧张。门厅里没有人，植物们依旧蓬勃生长——至少这是个好的信号，Aziraphale想，于是他提声喊：“Crowley？Crowley！你在吗？”

卧室里有了动静，窸窸窣窣的像蛇在地毯上爬行。“Crowley？”Aziraphale小心翼翼地走到门前问，“你在里面吗？”

“我在……天使你怎么……”Crowley的声音沙哑，甚至有些哽咽，间杂着的嘶嘶声让Aziraphale确定他的恶魔老友又变成了蛇。“我在，你可以让我进来吗？不要怪我闯进你的家，我只是——”

“闭嘴天使，我——”Crowley的声音陡然拔高，嘶嘶声也变得愤怒，“你——你不能进来，Fuck it……”

“你生病了吗？是天堂对你的影响吗？还是什么别的？我可以照顾你。哦Crowley……”Aziraphale的话被突然打开的卧室门打断，伊甸之蛇游到门口盘上了Aziraphale的小腿，又突然触电一般地松开，任凭自己摔在天使脚边。

“Crowley……”Aziraphale的疑问被卧室里浓郁的龙舌兰味呛了回去，“……你喝酒了所以变回了原型？”他憋了好半天才说出一句话。

“该死的我控制不住……好吧，我发情了，在不到两天前我还他妈的向你吹嘘我很久没发情后……”Crowley懊丧地回答，控制不住地又盘上了Aziraphale的腿。“Crowley……”天使弯腰试图抱起沉重的黑蛇，后者几乎本能地缠了上来，却又猛然松开来，天使被坠得一个趔趄。“哦Crowley你最好缠紧我，我抱不动你……”

“他妈的本能……对不起天使，但是，啊，不要松开我……”Crowley像放弃了抵抗一样在Aziraphale怀里盘成一团，用力将蛇头钻进Aziraphale的外套里，冰凉的蛇身让Aziraphale颤抖了一下，但他并没推开。“Alpha发情是……这样的吗……”天使有些无措地抚摸着蛇身，“我该怎么帮你，Crowley……”一阵突如其来的腿软让Aziraphale再也承受不住大蛇的重量，他索性坐在地毯上，心里小小地庆幸了一下Crowley是个有点洁癖的恶魔，不像他的同类那样浑身黏糊糊的。

“你是个Omega……没被标记的Omega……你不能帮我，我不能让你……”Crowley的嘶嘶声变成了哽咽，Aziraphale惊讶地感到自己的马甲似乎被Crowley的眼泪浸湿了，而令他更加震惊的是，他似乎感到自己的裤子也被什么液体浸湿了。“Crowley你在哭……还有你地毯上是打翻了水或者酒……之类的吗？”他小心翼翼地问。

“哦该死！我就知道……”Crowley在Aziraphale怀里哽咽着咒骂了一句，“Alpha的发情期会引诱Omega进入便于交媾的模式，我猜你是因为这个湿了。该死……Aziraphale！Aziraphale！你还是个没被标记的Omega……我不能……”大蛇垂在地上的尾巴烦躁地拍着地面。

“Crowley……没事的，我……”Aziraphale的安慰戛然而止，原本该是无性的天使却分化成了Omega已经很让人意外了，更遑论这方面的启蒙。可以说，活了六千年的Omega天使Aziraphale对于性的了解还不如一个即将青春期的人类小孩。但是不可忽视的是，他的后穴被Crowley的信息素刺激得分泌出大股液体，已经彻底打湿了那一片布料，而他也闻到了一股柳橙味从自己身上透了出来。“恭喜你，天使，你被我诱导到了第一次易感期。”Crowley干巴巴地回应，而他的动作似乎开始失控——蛇分叉的舌头探了出来，舔了一下天使不算明显的喉结，“柳橙，哈？”

龙舌兰日出，好像还不错。Aziraphale被自己脑中的想法吓了一跳。它好像在那里很久了，像某本加百列忘在他书店里的色情小说，靠古旧的封面一直隐藏在茫茫的思绪里，此刻则被一阵风吹得翻开来，直着扑向他，占领他的理智。

“我是说……Crowley，你喜欢龙舌兰日出吗？”Aziraphale突然问，低头看着Crowley的竖瞳，任凭自己的手抚摸着Crowley，直至摸上Crowley的七寸。也就是说，如果这时Crowley变回人形，Aziraphale的手就正放在他胸口上。

下一秒Crowley真的这么做了。于是此刻他枕着Aziraphale的大腿，没穿他那修身的西装，而是像天使假扮他进入地狱那样，穿着紧身的黑色背心和短裤，以及一双黑色小腿袜，而天使的手正轻轻抚过他的锁骨和胸膛。

“我喜欢几乎所有的酒，地狱的杰作……龙舌兰日出有点甜，但是我想，”恶魔修长的手指按住了天使的手掌，顺着向上轻轻撩起天使的衣袖，露出一截手腕，金色的蛇眼里还带了点泪水，此刻却已经满是兴奋与情欲，“你应该也喜欢。”

Crowley从Aziraphale身上直起身来，一条腿挤进他腿间，上半身又挂在了天使身上，脸埋在他颈窝里，闻到后颈的腺体散发出的柳橙信息素，清甜的味道里还带了点酸涩。“我原本以为你会是……奶油味的，毕竟你那么爱吃甜食。”Crowley的唇贴上了Aziraphale颈侧，像一个吻，又像蛇进食前的诱惑。

Aziraphale现在不确定自己是不是还清醒着了。如果说龙舌兰日出还是他脱口而出的问题，现在挂在他身上的恶魔……无论是出于天使的自律，还是未被标记的Omega的自我保护意识，他都该推开Crowley的，可另一个声音却反问他，既然你没有感到被冒犯甚至威胁，那推开他又有什么必要呢？何况他现在需要帮助。

Crowley需要帮助。天使温凉的体温被发情期的Alpha恶魔也带得变热了。“Crowley，让我帮你。”Aziraphale的声音带上了本能的颤抖，他主动抬起手环住了Crowley精瘦的腰，轻轻拍着他后背。

“天使，Aziraphale，Aziraphale……”Crowley把天使越抱越紧，他没抑制住流泪的冲动，自发情以来的躁动不安却也被这个拥抱和随之而来的泪水带走了，不过Aziraphale的肩头衣服也被他弄湿了一大片。“Aziraphale，别走……我不会标记你，你是个自由的天使，你属于你自己……”Crowley抓紧了Aziraphale背后的衣服，“该死的我忍不住眼泪！”

“Crowley，没事的……”Aziraphale跪直了身体，好让Crowley更舒服一些，他腾出一只手轻轻抚摸着恶魔的后脑勺，金红色的短发有点扎手，“我说了我会帮你，没事的……”标记？Aziraphale歪着头想了想，或许自己也并不排斥被这个恶魔标记，反正天堂和地狱都管不着他们了，而且六千年……

被Aziraphale的信息素稍稍安抚住的Crowley恢复了一点理智。“天使，你确定你要帮我？标记可是永久的事——鉴于我们可能还有好多个六千年要活。”他觉得自己讲了个冷笑话。

“所以已经有了一个六千年了，多一个标记又怎样呢？Crowley……”Aziraphale的心中又充满了悲悯和温柔，而在Crowley看来他更像是心甘情愿被献祭的信徒。“天使，”Crowley试探着含住Aziraphale的耳垂，一只手摸上天使的胸口，“你真是个离经叛道的……”

“不是……我……嗯……”耳垂被恶魔的舌头舔弄，Aziraphale的话被迫变成了一声呻吟，这让他涨红了脸。“我不能再忍了，天使，”Crowley打了个响指，Aziraphale发现自己赤裸着坐在深灰色的地毯上，抱着Crowley光裸的背，“我硬得要炸了。”Crowley抬起头，注视着天使还有些迷茫的双眼，抓着Aziraphale的手放在了自己的——两根阴茎上。

“Crowley！”Aziraphale此刻的责备听起来像娇嗔，他低头看着两人裸露的身体羞得转过头去。“别怕天使……”Crowley的手指摸向Aziraphale的后穴，“你看，你会保护你自己的。”他再次抬起手，指间的水光让恶魔露出了今天第一个笑容，“还是说你想回床上去？”

话音刚落他们就跌进了Crowley的大床里，Aziraphale发现被子和枕头被堆在一起，中间刚好留出一个能卧下一条蛇的位置。“你睡过这里……所以有你的味道。就算你不来我也可以熬过……”Crowley别过脸，似乎觉得有些不好意思，但Aziraphale突然的强势让他微微吃了一惊——尽管也仅仅是将恶魔的头揽进怀里，Crowley感到脸颊贴上了天使光滑柔软的胸脯，他抬起头正碰上天使的目光，并且确信天使眼里的神情是六千年来所有温柔的总和。

“嘘，别说话，天使。”Crowley嗓子沙哑着，不知道是因为情欲还是只是单纯地因为哭过，“我知道你在想什么，就……现在躺下来，好吗？”他挣开天使的双臂，转而将天使压到身下，Aziraphale因为两人姿势的突然变化而小小惊呼了一声，试图夹紧双腿，而Crowley在此之前把自己挤了进去。

他有些烦躁了，但又极力克制着不要弄伤Aziraphale，这个太过善良的天使。Crowley俯下身小心地吻着Aziraphale的额头，眼睛和脸颊，却绕开了他玫瑰花瓣般的双唇，下半身却急不可耐地顶上了Aziraphale的后穴，靠着最后那一丝理智——主要是Aziraphale的惊呼才没直接插进去。

“Azi……我相信你。”恶魔的低语是直白的引诱，陌生又狎昵的称呼让天使一瞬间失神。龙舌兰的气味越发浓烈，Aziraphale怀疑自己被Crowley的信息素灌醉了，但却是一种醉醺醺的清醒，仿佛今天的事也被写在上帝的不可言说计划里。对此Aziraphale也只是给予了他羞怯地盘上恶魔腰肢的双腿，和一声陡然拔高的呻吟作为回应，因为他真的说不出别的什么了——Crowley将两根阴茎全插了进来。

“Crowley……哈啊……”六千年来天使第一次完全失控，他甚至无法控制自己的声音，只能发出一些令他脸红的喘息，和Crowley的名字。Omega的被动发情像后劲十足的红酒，此刻将Aziraphale的理智全部淹没了，他连搭建方舟的机会都没有。天使柳橙味的信息素浓得几乎要凝成实质性的橙汁，好像Crowley捏破了一个饱满的橙子，任凭汁水从他指尖滴进下方醇正的龙舌兰酒里——没有加冰的那种。

“你像个大橙子，天使……”Crowley发出满足的嘶嘶声，两根阴茎大开大合地在天使的小穴里抽插着，带出又一波爱液，“我亲身证明这不是圣水。”恶魔的本性再次暴露，床笫间的荤话让Aziraphale整个天使都泛起令人遐想的潮红。橄榄绿的双眼里，温柔被欲望所取代，迷离的泪光和微张的唇瓣看得Crowley下身又涨大了一圈，惹得Aziraphale的呻吟转了个调，柔软的腰挺了起来。Crowley就此将Aziraphale抱了起来，自己向后坐去，让天使跪坐在Crowley的大腿上——这个姿势让Aziraphale发出了餮足的哭声，Crowley进得实在是太深了，天使本能地扑在Crowley肩上，圆润的指甲在恶魔背上抓出了几道印子：这大概是圣水之外能让恶魔肉身受伤的仅有方式，而这次Crowley却乐在其中。

Crowley抓着天使饱满的臀瓣，像在揉搓两团即将发酵的面团，惹得天使一阵微弱的挣扎和抗议：“不行，唔……你这个……坏恶魔！”。Crowley觉得怀里像抱着块会说话的棉花糖。他用落在Aziraphale肩头的吻敷衍地安慰着他，手指又去挑逗他们连接的地方，他感到怀里的天使一阵瑟缩，同时自己的大腿被天使的爱液湿得一塌糊涂。很好，他的天使还是懂得自我保护和随遇而安的。Crowley的蛇瞳带着笑意凝视Aziraphale失焦的双眼，天使被他看得又羞红了耳朵。“Crowley……别这么看着我……”Aziraphale徒劳地再次将Crowley的头搂在怀里，没防备Crowley突然含上他已经挺立的乳头。

“嗯啊……不行！Crowley……”Aziraphale扭动着想躲开恶魔灵巧的唇舌，被Crowley报复性地咬了一下胸脯。“你真软，天使……”像融化的橙子棒冰，Crowley着迷地用唇舌在天使胸口游走，双手突然掐住Aziraphale腰上的软肉，不容分说地操进了更深处，天使的呻吟声再也无力压制，抱紧Crowley的头颈哭得抽抽嗒嗒，后穴痉挛般收缩，就这么被恶魔操射了。

Crowley在看到Aziraphale溅在他们腹部的白浊时就已经被夹得低吼，下意识卡着天使的软腰重重向下按去，直接破开了他沉睡了六千年的生殖腔。蛇的两根阴茎同时涨大并成结，Crowley眼前闪过地狱的烈焰，又或者是天堂圣水的波光，他难得地恍惚了，脑中仅剩的一个念头就是抱紧怀中的天使，而他也的确这么做了。恶魔的吻落在天使胸口，睫毛搔弄着天使敏感的肌肤。与此同时，他双倍的精液也灌进了天使的身体。

大股微凉的液体带来的刺激已经超过了Aziraphale的承受范围，可怕的快感几乎让他窒息。“标记我，Crowley……”Aziraphale微微蜷缩着，伏在Crowley肩头，将他的腺体暴露在Crowley唇边。Crowley眨眨眼，鼻尖蹭过那个不停散发柳橙信息素的腺体，惹得Aziraphale呻吟出声，却更执着地寻找着恶魔的唇和利齿。“确定吗，天使？你自由了六千年……”

“我们纠缠了六千年，Crowley……我们都自由了六千年……”Aziraphale的气息喷在Crowley耳边，“你见过那么多Omega……可你没标记过任何一个……”

“所以标记我，Crowley。”Aziraphale微微直起身，侧头看向显然是愣住了的Crowley，突然绽开一个悲悯又爱意纵横的微笑，——像极了在丽兹饭店他们举杯敬这劫后逢生的世界时的笑容，只不过现在的天使一丝不挂，眼里的生理性泪水亮晶晶的，还未褪去的情欲让他的脸颊像玫瑰花苞一样，圣洁，柔嫩，又令恶魔想去破坏这份天堂的恩典。

而Crowley的确这么做了。他咬住了Aziraphale的腺体，在天使抱怨般的呼痛中将自己龙舌兰的信息素注入了这个终于熟透的Omega体内。Aziraphale抚摸着Crowley的后颈，感受着现在的一切：烟灰色的卧室，揉皱的床单，交融的信息素，湿热的身体，和自己紧贴在一起的Crowley——六千年后终于成了他的Alpha，他们似乎到这一刻才被生理性地绑到了一起。

“说真的我没想到你居然是柳橙，天使，”Crowley哑着嗓子，嘴唇贴着Aziraphale的肌肤若有所思，“龙舌兰日出……”结还没消退，他们索性抱在一起倒进了床铺里。“我都不知道会是柳橙……”Aziraphale佯装抱怨，他觉得有什么变了，但更多的还是没变，但现在他也说不好。“Crowley，你……”

“我爱你，Aziraphale。”眼神恢复了清明的恶魔直勾勾盯着Aziraphale打断了他。

“哦Crowley，这……”

“我爱你，Aziraphale。”

“Crowley……”

“还要我说多少遍，天使？对恶魔来说爱是很烫舌头的一个字！”

“我也爱你，恶魔。”Aziraphale笑了，“所以你唯独没——”

“没和你接吻，对，天使，”Crowley按着Aziraphale的头吻上了那双玫瑰花般的嘴唇，“因为接吻是情侣才会做的事。”他贴着Aziraphale的唇瓣含糊地回答道。

而天使回以一声了然的轻笑，主动含住了Crowley的舌头。距离发情期结束还有一段时间，拯救世界远不如拯救这个几百年才迎来一次发情的Alpha恶魔重要，对吧。


End file.
